Sweet Night
by Lumiere Kirkland-Bonnefoy
Summary: Entonces sintió un suave tacto sobre sus labios. Los cálidos y dulces labios de Alfred estaban sobre los suyos… ¡Estaba besándolo! Quería alejarlo de sí, gritarle que había perdido la poca cordura que le quedaba, decirle que ese contacto estaba mal… Y sin embargo sólo cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.


**N/A: **Bien, un pequeño one-shot AmeCan, bastante ligero creo yo. Me gustó bastante como quedó. Si ven algún error por ahí, me avisan. Y está cursi-cursi.

******Di****sclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, también conocido como Dios(?). Si fueran míos, Canadá aparecería en cada capítulo y golpearía a Estados Unidos, con amor. 8D

* * *

**Sweet Night**

Matthew se sentó frente a la chimenea en la sala de su pequeña y acogedora casita en una tranquila ciudad de Ontario. Suspiró tomando una manta para cubrirse un poco, a pesar del calor que el fogón desprendía, el frío del invierno se sentía bastante.

— ¡La calefacción ya no es suficiente, Matty!—resonó una voz desde la cocina.

—Lo sé, lo siento. Trataré de arreglarlo mañana, lo prometo—contestó el canadiense.

Giró levemente su cabeza hacia la chimenea, le gustaba ver como el fuego chispeaba y la leña se consumía.

Unos pasos se hicieron presentes y un peso extra se sintió en el sillón en el que se encontraba, siendo el causante de esto, un rubio similar a él. Con dos humeantes tazas de chocolate caliente.

Williams estiró un poco la manta hacia su acompañante y este la recibió gustoso mientras depositaba las tazas en la pequeña mesita frente a ellos.

—_Thank you_, Alf—agradeció el país amante de la miel de maple—. No te hubieras molestado, eres mi invitado y yo debería atenderte—comentó con timidez y vergüenza.

— _You're welcome, _Matty —respondió Alfred a su hermano—. ¡Y no te preocupes, _brother_, no es problema alguno para el _Hero~_!

—_Yes_, como tú digas—soltó con una risa el de ojos violetas. Dio un largo sorbo de la bebida preparada por su hermano. Con la dulzura y la temperatura que deseaba.

—_It's perfect—_comentó—. Justo como a mí me gusta.

—_Yeah, brother_—el estadounidense le guiñó un ojo al mirarlo—, _special for you~_

El dueño de Kumajiro se sonrojó levemente, cuando su hermano decía ese tipo de cosas seguro lo hacía sin pensarlo. Aun así, se sentía bonito. El de ojos azules podía hacerlo sentir especial con simples palabras. Sacudió un poco la cabeza, esos pensamientos raros le invadían mucho últimamente.

— ¿Estás bien, Matty?—cuestionó Jones mirándolo preocupado.

— ¿Ah? _Yes,_ _i'm fine_—mintió el dueño de casa. Lo último que quería era arruinarle al estadounidense la noche preocupándole por nada.

Además de que sabía perfectamente lo sobreprotector que podía ser su hermano, también era bueno exagerando la cosas.

— ¿Seguro? Estás algo rojito—posó su mano en la frente del canadiense—. ¡¿No habrás pescado un resfriado?!

… Y exagerar era justo lo que estaba haciendo ahora.

—Oh, claro que no, Alf. Te lo aseguro, no soy de los que enferman fácilmente—apartó delicadamente su mano mientras tomaba todo el chocolate que quedaba en su taza.

Alfred lo miró entre dudoso y preocupado. Sabía que Matthew era bueno ocultando sus problemas a veces. Todo con tal de no preocuparlo y eso le parecía muy tierno. En realidad, todo en su hermano le parecía tierno.

—Está bien, Matty~—este le sonrió tímidamente mientras se acomodaba un poco más en el mullido sillón. Miró con detenimiento al de ojos lilas. Se veía tan irrealmente hermoso con la simple luz del fuego alumbrándole y…

Un momento, ¿de dónde demonios sacó eso? El autoproclamado héroe meneó la cabeza. Si pensaba eso era porque Matt es alguien especial, claro.

Estados Unidos se acercó un poco más a su vecino del norte. Desde hace tiempo quería pasar más tiempo de calidad con él. Jugando béisbol, pasando largas temporadas en su casa, la hospitalidad del canadiense le parecía un encanto.

En cambio Canadá no sabía por qué la cercanía de su hermano mayor le ponía tan nervioso, pero no quería apartarse de él ni por toda la miel de maple del mundo.

— ¿Y Kumajiro?—preguntó el estadounidense, recordando que ese oso polar le gruñía cada vez que se acercaba a su dueño.

— ¿Kumajiro?—repitió el menor, haciendo memoria. Luego recordó que ese era el nombre correcto de su pequeño osezno—. Oh, él está afuera, durmiendo entre la nieve.

—_Great!_

—No entiendo porque Kumakichi y tú no se llevan bien, Al—comentó Williams, confundiendo nuevamente el nombre de su mascota.

—Porque ese oso feo se cree mejor que yo, Matty. _It's so stupid!_

—Vamos, Kumaroshi no es así. Además, es culpa tuya.

—_Why?!_

—Porque desde la vez que sugeriste que hiciera un abrigo de piel con él, te ganaste su desconfianza.

—Yo creo que serviría mejor de abrigo que de mascota—susurró.

— ¿Dijiste algo?—inquirió Canadá.

—No, nada, ahahaha—contestó el de ojos azules, agregándole su risa característica para más credibilidad.

Poco a poco el ambiente se volvió muy acogedor y agradable para ambos. No tenían nada más que decir, sólo disfrutar de la tranquilidad de la noche y el calor que el cuerpo del otro desprendía. Entrelazaron sus manos sin notarlo, sus corazones se agitaron al darse cuenta de esa inocente acción, sin embargo, no la deshicieron…

Y Canadá recordó una dulce canción que sabía le gustaba a Estados Unidos, entonces su apacible voz llenó la silenciosa casa. El gemelo mayor recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su hermano, apreciaba tanto todo lo que hacía por él.

Con el fin de la canción, el sueño invadió el cuerpo de ambos.

—Matty—llamó suavemente el estadounidense.

—_What?_—movió la cabeza lentamente, para ver a la cara al chico de ojos azules.

Entonces sintió un suave tacto sobre sus labios. Los cálidos y dulces labios de Alfred estaban sobre los suyos… ¡Estaba besándolo! Quería alejarlo de sí, gritarle que había perdido la poca cordura que le quedaba, decirle que ese contacto estaba mal… Y sin embargo sólo cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

Al necesitar aire, se separaron suavemente, manteniendo sus frentes juntas, mirándose directamente a los ojos. Alfred sonrió y Matthew lo imitó; parecían jugar al espejo.

—Voy a venir más seguido a visitarte, Matty—la respiración del estadounidense era pausada, tranquila.

— ¿De verdad? Yo encantado de recibirte, _brother—_la respiración del canadiense era entrecortada, nerviosa.

El dueño de Texas se levantó alegre del sillón, jalando el brazo del dueño de Ontario*, alegando que ya era hora de dormir. Matt aceptó que era bastante tarde y se encaminó hacia su habitación hasta que Alf se le adelantó y entró primero, recostándose en su cama.

—Ven, Matty, dormiremos juntos—el chico de ojos azules se envolvió entre las suaves mantas de la cama de su hermano—. ¡Como cuando éramos niños~!

—_What?!—_el chico de ojos violáceos intentó apartar a su hermano de su cama. Falló en el intento—. ¡Alfred F. Jones, fuera de mi cama! _Now._

—_Please, Matty!—_rogó el gemelo mayo, poniendo la cara más tierna que pudo, intentando conmover a su hermano. Misión cumplida.

—Ok, sólo por esta noche—el canadiense retrocedió unos pasos, dándole la espalda. Cerró la puerta de su habitación, sin notar la sonrisa en los labios del otro.

Sería una larga noche.

* * *

*Si los lentes de Alfred representan Texas, para mí los de Matty representan Ontario.

Soy mala por dejarlo ahí, pero quería algo simplemente dulce~. ¡Oh, también me gustaría pasar una temporada en casa de Matthew! Alfred y su poder de convencimiento, suertudo.

**¿Me regalan un review? ¡Maple~!**


End file.
